second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelie
"One day I'd like to report on something other than the latest impending doom; first it was the Zracon then it was the Biluan, then it was the Zracon again... throw in the occasional speculation of the Dyss or Eternal Empire and then it's the Yadrans. Something something Yanaari and then we're back to the Zracon, can't we talk about anything else?" Otsilo: "I got something" ''"Does the first paragraph have anything to do with food... you always want to talk about food what is it with you and food" '' Co-Anchor to the GCN Tesar broadcast and before that news reporter / correspondent; Amelie is the forth most senior anchor working for the GCN and irrefutably the most liked and well known, followed closely by the up and coming Otsilo until future events caused him to step down from the main stage. Like most GCN anchors Amelie began her career working for the Commonwealth Propaganda Division; unlike most GCN anchors however she worked as an investigator, often working to reveal underground criminal groups or as a war correspondent. Joining CPD at 20 she worked in a variety of environments and filled many different roles; for 17 years this was the case until she moved to work for the GCN as a correspondent, her previous work had already established her a reputation as a straight talking no nonsense worker and as a reliable person. Her position as a correspondent lasted only 3 years as the creation of the Tesar Broadcast opened up a vacant anchor position, with popular demand and 20 years experience behind her she was set to take the position but she expressed some reservations, as an anchor she would forced into taking a more stationary job with little time for any field work. This is partly the reason that is believed to be behind the appointment of the second anchor Otsilo, this and later assurances that the broadcast was an unregular broadcast was enough to bring her on board. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Early Life Due to her former work as a criminal investigator; and thusly, the chance that some disgruntled criminals may seek to do harm in some fashion, many details of her life have been scrubbed from public records or rehashed. In example her last name, 'Volstrum', is a fake and her parents names in official records are fake; additionally, no former details are available. What is known is that she was born on-board one of the CSV's of Task Force Manticore or at least her parents worked aboard one of them; her education and early life is likely to have gone like most do, which is to say largely uneventful. At age 20 she joined the CPD. Notable work at GCN At 41 years old she became a nationwide known face; reporting on notable events throughout history, this has been her occupation for 30 years and then some. In that time she has: * Been present on the battlefields of Voice * Partaken in several large fundraisers for certain charities * Uncovered a Yaanari slave ring in Alir space * At great personal risk remained at a GCN station during the Last Light, though she was later removed by security. * Revealed that tracking devices were implanted in the Aramathi (With State approval) * Broached the news to Otsilo that he's a terrible cook The Last Light Though she herself came out of the chaos unscathed; co-anchor Otsilo did not, whose fiancée was brutally killed by security forces in the chaos (left to die over the course of several hours). The events have caused Otsilo to back down from the spotlight and after 30 years of working together Amelie later decided to hand in her resignation, she admitted she didn't know what she'd do next... Her resignation did not take immediate effect, Otsilo & Amelie agreed to do one last broadcast before handing the reins over to the next generation. ''"Thick and thin; good or bad, whatever comes next always know that every one of you shines brighter than any star. No, you are the stars' the Commonwealth holds dearest... and for the final time this is goodbye... so... goodbye..." '' Category:Characters